Nova Prime and the dark horse
by Nova Prime transformers
Summary: Nova Prime is the last femme Prime with a great enemy but when she comes to Earth, the enemy follows. Will her enemy be greater than what lies in her spark? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1: a new arrival and paint job

**I do not own Transformers**

**Love comes then goes as I take over**  
Nova raced down the street in her cyber-wolf mode "come on" she growled before leaping over a car when she forced herself to stop and came behind a car to spread her sprained leg out "hopefully they don't find me here" she panted when a familiar cybertronian walked up to her "Nova?"  
Nova's POV  
I gasped and transformed to my normal self "Ironhide?" he chuckled "good to see you Nova!" she closed her eyes "are you the only one here?" Ironhide shook his head "no everyone else is here, including the Decepticons" I nodded " I know, Barricade just tried to run me off" Ironhide transformed "then we better get you back to base before the others start to worry about me" I transformed to my Alicorn mode and ran beside him "why is your wing in that angle?" he asked " I broke it trying to fly from the Decepticons" I sighed then gasped as we entered a building where the other familiar Autobots were "Ratchet, Bumblebee,Sideswipe,Sunstreaker,Skids,Mudflap, Jolt and... Optimus Prime" I observed the Autobots then transformed with a weak smile on my face "so, I'm still the only female Autobot?" I chuckled but Ratchet sighed "yes, and probably the last femme Cybertronian to" Sideswipe ran forward and crushed me in a hug "I missed my favorite prank partner" Sunstreaker joined him and the next thing I knew Bumblebee joined.

I looked at Optimus as the others pulled away "nice to see you" I smiled then hugged him as he rested his head against mine and whispered "good to see you Nova Prime" I looked into his optics "I missed you so much" suddenly, I felt a pang of sadness as he whispered "and our sparkling?" I bowed my head "_she _killed him" Optimus put his finger to my chin and made me look him in the eyes "who's she..." he trailed off then hugged me "oh Nova, she's still alive?" I buried my head in his neck and began to sob "yes" Skids took a step forward "who's she? Yo, we have a right to know" Optimus pulled away and wiped the tears off of my cheek "at least you left her on Cybertron" I nodded "yes, I tried to kill her but now shes severely wounded" Optimus sighed "you did your best." Sunstreaker looked deep into my optics " what are you doing here on Earth?" I shrugged and turned to face him "looking for the all-spark" Ratchet looked over my body then noticed me shifting my weight to the good ankle "your injured" my optics widened "no I'm not" he walked forward and inspected the ankle "follow me, Optimus support her" he ordered and Optimus helped me as we limped to a med-bay where Ratchet put a cast on my leg "there"

We walked out of the med-bay to see three men in black suits talking to each other when one of them looked at me and yelled "Prime! Who's the new bot? No let me guess a dog?" I transformed to wolf and stalked up to him "a dog? Did you just call me a dog?!" fury raged in my body and the bots took a step back "who girl chill" Ironhide looked into my eyes " Galloway don't piss off Nova and you'll live" Galloway looked at me and chuckled " I'm not scared of you" I snarled, revealing my sharp teeth " I won't hurt humans but _you_, your not human" the other men ran forward and stabbed me in the side with something before electricity flowed through me and I cried out then fell to the ground. Optimus ran forward but I threw the humans to the side "do that again and see what happened!" I roared when soldiers ran in "what is going on in here!" one yelled then looked at me "whoa a female Autobot? Ironhide I thought you said they were extinct" I transformed to normal and snorted "I'm the last one, possibly" Ironhide shrugged "Nova this is Captain Lennox, Captain Lennox, Nova Prime" I nodded "it's a honor" he shrugged "the honor's mine" Optimus looked into my optics "I think you need some rest" I shook my head " I really don't need it, I just got some earlier" Optimus scooped me up bridal style and kissed my neck "please, you need it" he whispered "fine" I gave in and he led me to a room where we fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to walk out into darkness "hello?" I called out wen liquid was poured on me and I gasped "what the!" at that moment the lights turned on and i realized my who body was pink from paint. Laughter burst from the corners of the room and a choking sound was heard behind me and I turned around to see Optimus trying not to laugh "OPTIMUS!" I roared "what?" he laughed and I leaped on top of him to wipe all of the paint onto him then stood up "sometimes you can be so stupid" I growled and walked off when I heard Optimus gasp "what just happened?"


	2. Chapter 2 : a swim and her

**Love is here,so am I**

As I tried to get the remaining pink off of me I growled "someday I'm going to get him" a deep voice sounded behind me "who, me?" I turned to see Optimus in the doorway "yes you" I rolled my eyes "you really thought it was me? Wow did you forget about Sideswipe?" he teased " that would explain the laughter, sorry Optimus I'll get him" I sighed then walked out to pick Sunstreaker up "where is your brother?" I hissed in his face which turned pale "in the med-bay" he shrieked as I dropped him before storming into the med-bay "SIDESWIPE!" I roared and I saw him scramble away from Ratchet who stepped back "he's all yours" Sideswipe transformed and drove out but I transformed to alicorn and sped after him "please! Leave me alone!" he yelled but I transformed to normal and picked him up as we entered the main room "no!" he yelled as he transformed and I pulled him into a room where I tackled him. He pushed me off and I crashed into glass, cutting my arm open and making me cry out "Nova!" he gasped and kneeled next to me " I'm so sorry" he said but I stood up and threw him out of the room into Ironhide who fell back "what the?!" I walked out and looked at the arm to see energon running down it "Nova Your bleeding!" Ratchet gasped and ran forward to grab my arm "come on" I sighed " I'm fine" I walked into our room and went into the bathroom to begin to pull out the pieces "I swear i will get Sideswipe" I growled then winced as he pulled out one of the bigger pieces " I bet" Optimus teased but I sighed then rolled my eyes, deciding to change the subject "so... I am the only femme Autobot on Earth?" Optimus nodded "yes" I whimpered as he pulled out the last piece "sorry" he apologized " you should let Ratchet patch this up" I nodded and walked out towards the med-bay with Optimus behind me when Ratchet walked out with bandages " I knew you would come" he smirked then wrapped up my arm "come back if the bandage falls off" he called after me as I walked toward the exit of the base " Optimus?" I asked "yes?" he walked up beside me "can we go somewhere, alone?" I asked then transformed "of course" he transformed and we drove off to a lake where we transformed and I took a deep breath " I have a problem" Optimus looked me in the eye "what is it?" I morphed to my human mode " I can morph to human" he smiled and transformed into a handsome human " we all can" my eyes met the grtound and Optimus chuckled "follow me, I want to introduce you to someone" We walked to a house where a teenage boy and girl walked up to us "hello Optimus, who is this?" the girl asked. Optimus looked at me "our newest arrival, Nova Prime" I waved "hello" the boy nodded" I'm Sam and this is my girlfriend Mikalea" I smiled "how do the Autobots know of you?" Optimus looked at then "Sam and Mikalea have proved useful to us with the allspark" I nodded then yawned " I'm going back to base for some rest" I backed up andtransformed then drove back to base where I fell into recharge. A poke in my side woke me up " what do you want Optimus?" I groaned and opened my eyes to see him smiling "come on, we have a surprise for you" I rolled my eyes as he transformed and morphed to human before crawling in " its to early" I grumbled as he drove off to Sams house where I stepped out and Mikalea ran forward to pull me inside "here, put this on" she threw me a black and neon blue bikini "really?" I growled then walked into the bathroom and changed. Mikalea squeaked as I walked out "you look amazing!" i rolled my eyes and wrapped a towel around me then walked out where I crawled into Optimus "this better be good" I growled as Optimus drove off " what did she do?" he asked" she made me wear a bikini" I hissed "we are all wearing them" he giggled and I smacked his dash board making him jump "hey!" he transformed and sat me down on grass then transformed to human to reveal him with no shirt and wearing flame shorts "they are over there" he pointed to a area where we walked over and sat down " hey Nova! Glad you could make it" I recognized Sunstreaker "why are we in bathing suits?" I asked and a man walked up who I recognized was Ratchet "a nice cool swim is why" I sighed and sat down next to Sam on a towel "go on, have a nice swim" he smiled and I stood up then took off the towel "fine" I sighed then turned around to see Autobots with their mouths open "whoa Nova" Ironhide gasped while Bumblebee did a wolf whistle" whatever" Optimus smirked and ran forward to pick me up and throw me in the water "Optimus!" I squealed as I began to swim "hey, I made it faster" he chuckled next to me and i turned around to look him in the eye then swam closer to him "really?" I teased then dived under the water to grab his legs and pulled him up to throw him a few feet into the water "Nova!" he shouted and came towards me but I ran out of the water onto land and hid behind Ratchet "nope, I am **NOT **your shield" he growled "fine" I rolled my eyes then screamed as Optimus ran towards me"got you!" he laughed but I sprinted along the shore with Optimus not far behind me. I finally slowed down then gasped as Optimus crashed into me and we fell onto the ground with Optimus on top "I got you" he smiled then deeply kissed me until we were gasping for breath " having fun?" I giggled then suddenly leaped up and ran back to the others to hide behind Sunstreaker and Sideswipe who protectively wrapped their bodies around me "we got you sis" I rolled my eyes then picked up Ironhide who gasped "oh no you don't" Suddenly a F-22 flew over us and I gasped " Starscream" I turned around " everyone! Into the water" I yelled then quickly morphed to Alicorn and hid all of their alt modes before leaping up to meet Starscream head on "Nova Prime! What a surprise, I have a gift for you" we transformed and a second later black swirled around in a circle leaving me to gasp"No It's her"

DUN DUN DUN


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge and a possibly death

**My time to attack is now**

**Mission: Kill Nova Prime**

Nova's P.O.V

"Optimus!" I screamed when my enemy pinned me to the ground "get away Starbeam" I growled to her "I will when you're dead" she hissed then stabbed me in multiple places leaving me to weakly stand up and hit her with all of my strength when she pulled out a bow and arrow and shot me in the chest causing me to fall to the ground "Nova!" Optimus gasped as he punched Starscream in the jaw then ran over and picked me up "RATCHET!" he yelled and the medic ran over then pulled out the arrow causing me to grip Optimus's hand "lets get her back to base, stat" Ratchet growled then everyone ran to base where I was hooked up to spark support " will she make it?" Optimus asked "of course I will" I rasped out " you better"

**2 hours later**

I walked out of the med-bay and sighed when suddenly I heard snickers from the corner and I walked over to see Sideswipe and Sunstreaker "what is so funny?" they shook their heads "we are about to prank Ironhide" I smirked "can I join?" Swipe nodded "of course, now come here" He leaned in and whispered to me something and I gasped "fine but you owe me big" They painted me so I looked like a sexy Autobot and I smiled as Optimus walked in "Nova?" his mouth dropped and I giggled "Sideswipe explain" he told Optimus about the plan then changed some of it so that Optimus was included then pushed us out into the main room "and go!" he whispered "how could you!" I began yelling at Optimus who yelled back "me? It was you who decided to do it!" I saw the Autobtos run out of the training room and begin to circle us "Nova, Optimus stop" Ratchet said but I looked at him "stay out of this old man!" Optimus growled "you agreed to it!" I yelled as loud as I could "no I didn't you were the one who wanted it so badly! Not me you just don't want to prove yourself wrong!" he whispered a sorry then slapped me across the face making everyone gasp "Optimus!" Jazz gasped but I pinned Optimus against the wall as energon slid down my cheek "don't ever touch me again" I whispered then lowered my voice "we totally got them" I backed up then fell as Ironhide tackled me from behind "is this a fucking joke?!" I turned around to see him covered in sewer water and I burst out laughing "yes it was" his face turned red and I jolted out from under his reach to run up behind Optimus who turned around and gently touched the cheek "I'm so sorry Nova" I smiled "it was for a good prank."

I walked out of the med-bay with a dent in my helm and a fixed cheek "I don't remember giving you a dent" Optimus observed my helm "I got a little visit from Ol' Rusty" Optimus chuckled "wow I didn't know Ratchet would hit a femme" I shrugged as we entered the training room "eh, he was pretty pissed off at me" Optimus gasped as Jazz was thrown at us "what the?" I ducked then looked at a smiling Bee "hey pretty, how are you?" I hugged him "good, is there any room where I can fight?" Bee nodded "you can take my place" he walked off to the side as Optimus took Jazz's place "so what do you think about the new femme?" Jolt asked "who? Starbeam?" he nodded as I flipped away from Optimus "she is probably teamed up with Megatron, she is here for one reason" I growled as anger built up inside of me "and that is?" Mirage and Dino asked at the same time and I froze in my tracks "to kill me. " Ratchet walked in to observe my helm then begun to walk off when I swept his legs out from under him "that is payback" I smirked when Ratchet stood up "Optimus move, let me have a go at her" Optimus stepped to the side, next to Ironhide as Ratchet lunged at me ,cutting my side" sorry" he gasped but I picked him up and threw him through the wall "Dang Ratchet" I panted "what?" he asked as he came back in "you weight a lot" I teased and we sparred until Ironhide finally growled "If Starbeam wants you dead here is one thing I don't understand" My grip tightened on Ratchet's arm making him whimper "Ironhide don't bring it up" I relaxed and let go of his arm "why? Is that what you were going to ask?" he nodded

"Well, it all started back on Cybertron before the war when my parents and I were looking at stars and sharing their work stories and little did we know Starbeam was watching us. So as I grew up the war started and my family was captured by Starbeam who was jealous of all I had including my partner... Skyfire"Gasps were heard around the room as I continued "She chained all four of us up and hurt us but then she" I gulped and looked at the floor "you don't have to tell us" Sideswipe gently said "she... killed everyone I had and loved, slowly and painfully and forced me to watch" a single tear fell on the floor and I quickly transformed to drive outside onto a cliff where I transformed and sat down to begin sobbing "dear child, you do not need to cry for you will join your parents and partner very soon" I stood up "Starbeam! After everything you have done to me you still dare to hunt me!" I transformed to Alicorn as she landed in front of me " ah, a fellow Alicorn" she teased and I relized her horn was broken "at least I have magic" she growled "I hunt you because you had things I didn't so I made us equal"she began to circle me and her hoofprints left a _CLUNK _after each step "I suggest you leave or I will kill you" I warned as I began to bring up a spell "it is more like _I _will kill _you" _she hissed then stabbed me in the shoulder "JOIN YOUR FALLEN FAMILY!" she roared then transformed to her bot mode and I did the same to kick her in the side of her head "Say hello to Darkmoon for me" I teased and her eyes widened with shock, fear and pure hatred "HOW DARE YOU TALK OF HIM!" she yelled then swept my legs out from under me but I flipped and stabbed her in the arm "oh I can speak of him however I want" I hissed

_meanwhile_

Optimus gasped as he looked over their protective rock "Starbeam will kill her" Ratchet hissed beside me "and who is Darkmoon?" Bumblebee asked "I don't know" I replied "Nova sure is making her mad" Sunstreaker observed next to me "she is using something sensitive as a weakness for Starbeam, clever" I smiled as Nova flipped before crashing into the rock in front of us "You asshole!" she roared and attacked her enemy making me chuckle "that is my girl" Sideswipe nudged me "you should propose to her" I sighed "I have been thinking of it but let's not worry about that now"

Nova P.O.V

I shook my head fromt eh spots that appeared and roared to stab a knife straight through her chest making her gasp "I killed you" I flatly said as her optics began to flicker but she kicked me away and transformed to drive off leaving me to look into the sunset "she better die" I shook my head as memories of my family filled my head and I fell to my knees "I'm sorry, I should have protected you better" I whispered when a gentle hand was laid on my shoulder making me wince "well done" I looked up to see Optimus and hugged him "I haven't lost everything I loved" I smiled "I have you guys" I looked at the Autobots who smiled.

Optimus looked into my eyes "we will protect you, we will love you, we will be there for you. Always"

**I hope you enjoyed it, I know it is short but I am SO busy after getting kicked by a horse and everything but I try. Leave a review, fav. whatever you want to do**

**Nova Prime is out**


	4. Chapter 4: Cyber-wolves and a prank

**I am wounded, she is stronger, time for some help**

Nova's P.O.V

I smiled then yawned as I walked out into the main room with Optimus behind me "you sure you don't need a shower?" I teased "I am sure" he chuckled when suddenly he picked me up making me squeal "you big butt! Put me down!" Jazz and Jolt walked in "oh, what do we have here?" they chuckled and I hit Optimus in the back "put me down!" he set me down and pulled me close to his body "as you wish" I rolled my eyes "I have to go check the cameras Optimus" he let me go and I bolted to the camera room where I grabbed a data pad and scrolled through the camera footage when a arm was wrapped around my waist and a kiss was placed on my neck "anything?" I recognized Optimus who smiled "Nope" I sighed "I swear you're like glue" he chuckled then looked at one of the camera screens where it was mostly black "I will go check it out" I blankly said then transformed to cyber-wolf and ran out to the camera site before gasping "cyber-wolves?" Five pairs of eyes looked at me as I walked out with my tail held high "who are you and why are you here?" I called out but they stepped closer making my fur bristle "we are lost cyber-wolves from Cybertron" One called out and I realized he was bigger than the rest and a little bigger than me "how did you get lost here, on Earth" I snorted "it's such a boring planet with fragging annoying things they call humans" slight laughter rumbled through the group "what is your name femme?" he walked up and looked at my shoulder then smiled "Autobot?" I nodded "yes, you?" he nodded "Autobot, my name is Firecracker" I looked into his blue eyes "Nova Prime, nice to meet ya" he smiled to reveal sharp teeth but I walked past him to look at the camera "what in the name of the all spark?" I transformed to my normal self and smiled at the shocked faces then sniff the black powder before falling back and coughing before speaking into my comm "Optimus!" he returned "yes?" I transformed to cyber-wolf and collapsed "Starbeam lives!" he gasped "how?" I struggled to my feet with Firecracker supporting me "easy" I sighed "I'm fine, Optimus look up any earlier footage on this camera, also I am coming home. With a little surprise " he chuckled "okay" I shook my head "do you want to come back to the base with me?" Firecracker turned to the other wolves "team we have found a new home" I smiled then ran back to base where I transformed and held my head as the autobots ran in "Optimus Firecracker, Firecracker Optimus" I panted then sighed " I have to rest" Ratchet ran to me and guided me to the med-bay where he sat me down on the table and scanned me "oh my, Nova go get some rest" he took a knife and scrapped the powder off me then poured some water on my hand and wrapped it up before stepping back "go get some rest" as soon as I walked out worried Autobots ran forward to look me over "are you alright?" "what is with the cyber-wolves?" "what happened?" Questions flooded over me and I took a deep breath and explained everything to them then growled "now, may I please go rest!" their faces returned to their worry state as I walked into my room to lay down on the berth and fall asleep.

My optics onlined and I got off of the berth to stretch and yawn "I feel so much better" a chuckle sounded from my berth "good, I was worried" I smiled "Oh Optimus what did you do with the cyber-wolves?" He sighed "they are here to stay and fight with us" I nodded then walked out to see the bots and wolves talking. Dino looked at me "are you alright lasse?" a laugh escaped me "yep, feelin' much better thanks for asking" I noticed Firecracker asleep in a corner and walked over to him "ok?" Ratchet walked out of the med-bay with a yawn and sat next to Ironhide "hey Ratch" I yelled and he stood up to stumble over to me "yes Nova?" I put a hand on my hip and shifted my weight "found anything?" he eyed Firecracker before stifling another yawn "yes, the powder was a type of poison from Starbeam ment to kill you, but you only inhaled a little bit so you should be good" I nodded then smirked "why are you so tired?" He nervously rubbed the back of his head "one of the pipes in my room broke so its underwater now" I pinched the bridge of my nose "let me take care of that alright? Go rest in my berth" he pat my back "thanks" I watched as he walked off before walking toward his room but was stopped by Jazz "sugar, what ya' doin'?" I looked him in the eye "fixing one of the pipes in here" he nodded and I walked into his room "hmm, where is the room?" I looked at a closed door and shrugged "I guess this is it" I opened the door and water poured out so I quickly held my breath and ran in to close the door. A pipe hit me in the head and I shook it to grab the pipe and sunk to the bottom and walked to the broken pipe line and looked at the broken line then fixed it, I morphed to Alicorn, ignoring the pain and using my magic to pick up the water and walk out into the main room where Autobots and cyber-wolves stared at me "Nova? I... just...don't want to ask" Jolt sighed and I smiled "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker come here and follow me, you to Optimus" they followed me outside around a corner where I smiled "I have a prank idea" Sunstreaker smiled "ok tell us" a smile crossed my muzzle "Ratchet is recharging in our room, we wake him up and yell that Optimus is hurt and whenever he comes outside... SPLASH he gets soaked with all this wonderful water" Optimus nodded "I'm in" I placed all the water in a container and make it look like Optimus had cuts and scars all over him then poured energon on him "perfect" I transformed to my normal self and walked into the main room to explain the plan "ok everyone, to your rooms and hide until you here Ratchet yell" Autobots scrambled into their rooms with cyber-wolves behind them and I used my magic to look like scrap to "ok" I ran out to see Optimus on the ground and Sunstreaker with his twin holding the water above the entrance "ready?" they nodded and as I laid down Sideswipe jumped off to run inside "Ratchet! Get up! Nova and Optimus are hurt!" I took Optimus's hand and smiled "I have an extra trick to add to this" He smiled "oh, here they come" I looked at Sunstreaker and shook my head "don't drop it" he nodded and I closed my eyes halfway as Ratchet and Sideswipe ran out "dear Primus" Ratchet gasped as he kneeled next to Optimus who gasped out "Nova, she is with the allspark" I closed my eyes and held my breath as Ratchet kneeled next to me and put his hand to my neck that's when I used my magic to make it seem my spark stopped making Ratchet gasp "no, Sunstreaker help me get her to the med-bay!" they lifted me up and walked into the main room as everyone ran up "what happened?" Ratchet sighed "her and Optimus got attacked somehow" as soon as he laid me down and exited the room I leapt up and ran into the training room and hid behind some weapons as Ratchet angry voice rang out "WHERE IS SHE? THIS BETTER NOT BE A JOKE" a shiver ran through my body at the thought of Ol' Rusty hitting my helm. Optimus ran in and picked me up above his head to laugh "we got him."

**Ok that is chapter 4 hope you enjoyed it! leave a review saying how I did remember, I am new at this. I currently have three more stories under way with more transformers and a TMNT story And those will be out soon!**

**XOXO Nova Prime**


	5. Chapter 5: The attack, like a brother

**Decepticons! attack!**

**Copyright Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or it characters**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and I stretched to glance at my side and see Optimus gone "where is he?" I jumped out of the berth and walked out into the main room which was empty except for Ironhide who was walking out if his room and Firecracker who padded over to me "Nova, my pack has found a place outside where they are staying" I nodded "ok" Ironhide yawned and walked over to me "mornin' Nova" a smile crossed my face "good morning Hide" I hugged him "did you sleep well?" He once more yawned "I guess" I stepped back and looked around "where is everyone?" He shrugged "in the training room we better go as well" all three of us walked into the dojo to stand next to our fellow Autobots "what is going on?" I asked Jazz "Optimus is talking about helping humankind" Everyone trailed out into the main room as Optimus finished and Lennox walked up to me "hi Nova long time no see!" I laughed "got that right" I looked around "if anyone wants to come with me on patrol follow me" and I began walking to the door with Bumblebee, Jolt, Jazz, Ironhide, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker behind me.

"ok everyone! You know what to look for!" I yelled through the comm link as I took the lead to drive around our borders. "Umm... Nova" Jolt came over "yes?" I replied right as a body landed on my windshield causing me to swerve to the side and transform "Barricade what the hell?" Sunstreaker transformed along with the others and ran up to me "you alright Nova?" I winced "yeah I'm fine" Ironhide and Barricade were going one on one when Blackout landed in front of Jazz "Sideswipe help Jazz! Bumblebee, Jolt, Sunstreaker help them!" I yelled when a familiar Decepticon transformed to land right beside me "Starscream" I hissed and lunged my leg out to kick him in the side making him cry out "fool!" He sliced open my arm and I cried out to pull out my katana blades and cut his shoulder. Multiple wounds appeared on both my body and Starscreams body but soon he transformed and flew off to be replaced by Megatron who stabbed a knife right through my stomach "ah such a pretty little femme" he smiled as I dropped to my knees "Nova!" Jazz gasped as he dodged a blow from Blackout and that's when Brawl and Bonecrusher landed behind him to stab Jazz in the chest "no!" I gasped then messaged back to base "Optimus!" He replied back "what is it?" I clenched my eyes shut from pain "we need back up, Decepticon ambush!" He gasped "I will be right there" anger boiled in me "you cost us our planet, I will not let you take this one" I furiously yelled then ripped the knife out of Megatron's hand and plunged it through his stomach when an injured Starbeam ran up to him "my lord!" She looked at his stomach and pulled the knife out "transform and go back to base" after a bit of arguing Megatron flew off leaving me to struggle to my feet "you will pay for that" she hissed then lunged at me but I rolled to the side and shot a few holes in her back before jumping up and putting her head into the ground. I ran over and sliced open Bonecrusher's back to jump onto Brawl's and watch as Optimus along with the rest of the Autobots run up "take care of Jazz!" I yelled at Ratchet who nodded when extreme pain filled me as a sword was brought through my lower chest just barely missing my spark "say uncle" Starbeam snickered behind me then pulled out the sword to throw me at a rock where I fell to the ground.

Optimus stabbed his sword through her chest and she gasped out "Decepticons! Retreat!" Injured Decepticons transformed and flew away leaving me to close my eyes as panting Autobots ran forward and pick me up "Nova, say something" Optimus gasped and I opened my eyes to smile "hi" Ratchet came up helping an injured Jazz "easy does it Jazz" he soothed and Optimus helped me up "Punk ass Decepticons" Ironhide growled "got that right" I hissed "is anyone severely hurt?" Jolt revealed a hole in his leg" it will be fine though" Optimus looked at me and Jazz "can you transform?" I nodded and transformed to my alt mode and Jazz did the same "I can't drive though" he confessed but I came up in from of him and attached a hook to his front end "I got you bro" the Autobots formed a circle around us and we drove off to base where everyone went into the med-bay where Ratchet fixed them up before coming to me "ok let's see" he fixed up most of my wounds then wielded my chest and stomach back together "don't be doing to much movement or it will break apart again" I stood up "thanks" as I walked to the door he took a deep breath "wait" I turned around as he walked up and observed the dent in my helm then fixed it "there, I'm sorry I hit you. I'm not supposed to hit females" I smiled "it's alright" I kissed his cheek then walked out to see everyone talking when Epps and Lennox ran up to me "my gosh Nova you look like crap" I picked them up and carefully placed them on my shoulders "wow thanks for the compliment" Optimus's eyes widened as he looked at me "Nova your body" he walked up to me "it looks horrible with those wield marks" he gently touched my chest making me wince "Ratchet said they will heal" I put Lennox and Epps down "good, you body may have marks but your still beautiful" he smiled then leaned in and kissed me making Sideswipe cheer beside us "you go Optimus!" He pulled away to blush "umm... Thanks?" I laughed then walked over to Skids "where is Jazz?" He looked at the wield marks "in his room" I walked over to his door and knocked "Jazz?" I heard him cough heavily "come in" I opened the door and walked in to see him sitting on his berth, holding his chest "Nova..." He gasped as he looked at my body "you look horrible" I sat next to him "will the compliments ever stop?" Jazz lightly chuckled and I gently took the hand on his chest and moved it to reveal a giant hole "did Ratchet do anything?" He nodded "he did all he could do" I sighed then leaned in and kissed the edge of the wound "I just helped him a little more" I smiled as I pulled back. A jolt of pain in my chest made me groan "Nova?" Jazz gasped and I placed a hand on my chest while he put his hand on top of mine "what's wrong?" I tensed as another shot of pain came into my chest and I began to heavily cough "I don't know!" His eyes widened and he pulled me closer to his warm body "come on lets get you to Ratchet" I stood up "I'm fine, really" Starbeam popped into my head for a split second and I fell to my knees "no" Jazz kneeled down next to me "something is wrong" I stood up and held my head "I just need to rest" he supported me as we walked out to see Optimus and the two military officers talking "Nova?" Optimus gasped and ran forward to pick me up "thank you Jazz" Jazz nodded "tell me if she is alright" Optimus carried me towards the med-bay But I shook my head "i just need rest" he turned and entered our room to put me on our berth "then get some."

Optimus laid in bed next to me and pulled me closer to him "do I need to get Ratchet?" I shook my head "no I'm fine, I'm going to go take a shower" I sighed and got out of bed to walk into our shower room where I took off my armor and turned on the shower to smile as the droplets hit my metal skin " ah I needed this"

**There you go chapter five, with school starting in less than a month somehow now is the time ideas come to my head, who knew lol! I am releasing my new story today based on if the Transformers were wolves!**

**XOXO Nova Prime**


	6. Chapter 6: pranks, thanks and a PARTY!

**Copyright Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or it's characters but I do own the cyber-wolf Firecracker and (female) Nova Prime, and I do not own Nyan cat (thank god I don't)  
**

**chapter six is here!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

After I put on my armor I walked out into the hallway and began to sneak past the doors until I reached my private room and I entered it to see the extremely large flat screen tv and art supplies Optimus and Sunstreaker gave to me. I turned on some music and pulled out a canvas in which I began painting on "I am bursting with ideas" I whispered when a knock was heard at the door "Nova?" I recognized Optimus's voice "come in" I smiled as I looked at the outline of Kaon when he walked in "that looks amazing" Optimus looked at the painting "thanks" I smiled then put the paint down to take a deep breath when Optimus walked up to my front and smiled "I love you Nova" I cupped his cheek with my hand "I love you to Optimus" He leaned in and kissed me.

~next morning~

I rubbed the tiredness from my eyes as I walked into the main room to see the Autobots talking "morning guys" all eyes were on my and Wheelie laughed " _Vroom-Vroom_" My whole face went red "I though that you would have a sparkling after what Megatron did to you" Ratchet sighed and tears filled my eyes as memories flooded back. Not only did Megatron do it to me but to my mom as well, disgusting being I bowed my head and my body shook as tears fell onto the ground "oh Nova I didn't mean to make you cry" Ratchet stood up and walked over to hug me but I transformed and drove out of the base. I drove around until I stopped by a cliff and transformed to look into the sunrise when a gentle blow of wind surrounded me _do not cry my child for I have a greater job for you. Not only to be a excellent mom but to save this planet. Have faith in me_ the voice disappeared as soon as a stronger hand was wrapped around me "Nova I'm sorry I made you cry" Ratchet looked into my eyes then helped me stand then let me hug him and tremble "Optimus!" Ratchet gasped "is she alright?" Optimus asked with worry and I let go of Ratchet to look at Optimus "yea I'm fine" he raised and eyebrow "you sure?" I nodded "positive, oh and everyone pretty much knows about last night" I winked then transformed to drive back to base with Optimus and Ratchet close behind me. I transformed and Optimus walked up and whispered in my ear "act natural just ignore anything they say" I chuckled "will do" Ratchet disappeared into the med-bay while Optimus and I walked over to the clump of Autobots "here's the couple!" Brains yelled "_Vroom Vroom" _Wheelie teased causing laughter to erupt from the group "last night I should of walked up to their door and yelled 'get some'" Sunstreaker laughed "or maybe I should have sprayed some shaving cream all over them! he continued and something snapped inside me making me lunge forward and pick him up by the neck to slam him against the wall and leaned in "your just jealous" I hissed "now keep quiet or else your fucking head will be given to Megatron" his eyes widened "yes mam'" I dropped him and he ran off to his room "you better run dumb ass" I yelled and turned around to take a deep breath "Nova? You never cuss" Skids eyes widened and I shook my head "I'm just tired of him, I'm going into the dojo" I walked into the training room where I punched the giant punching bag and flipped to kick it "well this is getting rid of your anger?" out of the corner of my eye I saw Optimus leaning on the inside of the doorway "pretty much" I growled then kicked the bag when it's chains snapped and I gasped to roll to the side as it landed on my foot with a crack and I cried out, immedently Optimus was at my side and pulled the bag off then rubbed the foot making me wince "what in the name of Primus is going on in here!" Ratchet yelled then gasped and ran forward "what happened?"

I stood up and looked at the cracked ceiling "umm.. I kinda broke the chains" I nervously laughed "not that ,your foot!" He rubbed the broken piece of metal and I yelped "gosh watch it!" Ratchet helped me up and wrapped my arm around his neck "Optimus try to get that fixed " we walked out and Jolt ran up "need help? What happened?" I pulled away from Ratchet and limped away "I'm fine" as soon as I limped in from of the group of Autobots Jazz jumped down and helped support me "girl! Easy" I growled "I'm fine!" Ironhide and Bumblebee jumped down to help me to the med-bay where Ratchet was standing with a drill, smiling "comm links never fail" I rolled my eyes and limped over to a bed where I spread my leg out and let Ratchet begin to wield it "now let's see those other wounds" he checked over my chest then began to buff the marks until I looked like new again "there you go" I smiled "thanks" he nodded "anytime" as soon as I stepped out I tripped over a string and weird noises followed and I looked up just in time to see a crate that crashed into me and in the box was a crate of arctic water which went straight to my circuits making me shiver and I punched straight up to break the top of the crate then morphed to Alicorn and bucked to break the crate to see Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looking at me with wide eyes "oh no dude, she's pissed" Sunstreaker gasped "just wait till part two" Sideswipe gulped and I watched as Optimus stepped out of our room "Optimus always says I'm cute when I'm angry well get ready because I am going to be GORGEOUS!" I roared and used my magic to pick them up and throw them into Ratchets arms "take care of them" he smiled "with pleasure" steam came off my body as I grew more angry "then it will be my turn" I hissed and transformed back to my normal self right as Optimus walked up to me a rope was launched out of the wall , wrapping myself against Optimus and we fell to the ground with a grunt "SIDESWIPE SUNSTREAKER" Optimus yelled furiously then looked at me as I went limp "I give up, no more prank club" I sighed then spoke into my comm "Autobots come to the main room, one of the twins prank have us... tangled up" Jazz returned "will do" all the Autobots walked out of their rooms to see us tied together "really Nova? You wanted us to come out to see you two?" Ironhide cringed "no one of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's pranks went wrong" I grunted as I tried to break free only to make us roll over so Optimus was on top "eww I'm going back in my room" Skids stuck out his glossa and all the Autobots agreed then walked to their rooms "great" I sighed then gasped as Optimus's lips met mine and I closed my eyes to relish the moment "why not disappoint them?" Optimus chuckled

Ratchet walked out and Optimus pulled away "oh thank primus" he breathed "let me guess part two they were pleading about" he chuckled as he cut the string "yep" I stood up and hugged Ratchet "thanks" he pat my back "no problem" I growled "now where are the twins?" he smiled "in the med-bay" I evilly smirked "I have a plan" I walked in and picked the twins up by the back of their necks then walked into the conference room "Optimus bring the rope!" I yelled and he walked in to tie them together "now you need to lean not to do that again so..." I turned on the enormous Tv and programed Nyan Cat for 10 hours "ok enjoy" I smiled then turned the volume up and pressed play "NO NOT THIS SONG" Sideswipe yelled as I walked out of the soundproof room and closed the door to look into the glass and see the twins yelling something "think this will teach them?" I smiled still eying the twins "for a while" I rolled my eyes and walked beside Optimus "next time it will be chipmunks laughing" I growled "so are they paying?" Ratchet smirked as he leaned against the side of the door way to the med-bay with Ol' Rusty spinning on his finger "quite" I smiled then once again spoke into my comm link "if any Autobots want to see a show then come to the conference room where a show is going on" I finished with a chuckle and the other set of twins walked out to break down laughing as soon as they saw the lambo twins in the room. Soon the whole team was laughing by the room "they needed a few laughs" Optimus smiled "ever since the battle and they found out that you got hurt they have been tense" my eyes widened "me?" Optimus let out a laugh "you think they don't care about you. If you were alone they would be fighting over you by now" he smiled "oh, ok I didn't think I was that beautiful" I sighed when Optimus grabbed my hand and twirled me then pulled me against his body "are you kidding? You're the most beautiful femme I have ever seen"he kissed the top of my helm "don't ever forget that"

I gasped, scaring Optimus next to me making him drop his book "I have an idea!" Optimus sighed "here it comes" I leaped up out of the berth "we will have a party! I will go make plans now" with that I ran out of the room and knocked on Jazz's door "come in" his voice sounded and I burst in "I have an idea!"he smiled "let's hear it" I smiled "we will have a party with the Decepticons to continue the tradition" Jazz sighed "the tradition? Nova that will not be possible especially now ... but I will help" I smiled "we start now" a smirk crossed his face "need low grade energon?" I smiled "of course" we ran out of the base into an hidden area in the woods "perfect" I used my magic to form a perfect, cybertronian size party building with all the supplies inside "whoa" Jazz's eyes widened while he smiled "perfect" I stepped inside to see lights and tables with glasses for the energon along with seats and a dance-floor "whoa girl, there is a DJ booth?" I laughed "yep and your the DJ" He leaped up "awesome!" I stepped outside "now to get the Decepticons" we transformed and drove to an open field where I transformed and launched a signal into the sky for Decepticons "keep your guns away until fired upon first" I ordered Jazz who nodded. The whole team of Decepticons flew up and transformed to point their guns at us "what do you want?" Megatron growled "an invitation for a party" I smiled "the Dancitron dance?" Starscream asked "yes but here on Earth, see that building?" I pointed to the large building "yes" Megatron raised an eyebrow "that is where it is, but we need your word you won't attack us Autobots promise we won't attack you" I stuck out my hand "how do we not know your lying?" he growled "do Autobots lie?" I stared him in the eye and he reached forward to shake my hand "ok be there at sundown, and be prepared to get a little drunk" I laughed "we will be there, farewell" Megatron nodded a his team transformed and flew off "thank you" he nodded then flew off leaving Jazz and I shocked "did he just..." Jazz trailed off "thanked us?" I gasped "return to base" we transformed and drove to base then transformed back to see all the Autobots including Sideswipe and Sunstreaker who shied away "you have to be kidding me" Optimus sighed "a party.. with the Decepticons?" Ironhide snorted "and he thanked you?" My eyes widened "how do you know?" Ratchet smiled "you left your comm link on" Jolt sighed "I guess we are going"Optimus smiled "we don't want to disappoint Nova now do we" a smile crossed my face. We were going.

I led the Autobots to the building and stepped inside to use my magic and put the energon into the glasses "so, what do you think?" I noticed their faces were split with smiles "it's amazing" Skids "how did you find the time to build this?" Mudflap gasped as he looked around "a little magic" I winked "now no shooing until fired upon first" I growled then the Decepticons landed in the entrance and walked in. I noticed Ironhide pull out his gun and I pinched his neck "put it back" he put it back then eyed me "welcome Autobots and Decepticons to the Dancitron dance please enjoy yourself and remember no fighting until the night is over" Megatron and Optimus stepped forward to shake hands "indeed" Jazz leaped up to the DJ booth and gave me a thumbs up "HIT IT" I yelled and the music started.

* * *

**Party! next chapter will be mostly the party and lets just say, some cybertronians get drunk!^.^ lol**

**Leave a review, fav, do whatever you want!**

**Nova Prime is out**


	7. Chapter 7: Drunk in love

**Ok now it's party time! Warning: Characters will get drunk ****in this.**

**Oh and listen to this music while reading!**

** watch?v=djBe41iQ8U8**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Optimus smiled as he handed me a drink "I would love to see Megatron get drunk"

"Me to" I laughed as I looked at the leader who was talking to a laughing Ironhide who also had a glass in his hand

Ratchet walked up to me "these Decepticons have their pros and cons to" he glanced at Jazz who was on the stage talking to Bonecrusher before looking like he burst out laughing

"both humans and Cybertronians are like that" Optimus peered into the glass then took a sip

suddenly I was picked up off my feet making me scream "put me down!" I flipped out of the arms of Bumblebee who fell down laughing and I rolled my eyes to pick up my glass from Optimus when a hand was placed on my shoulder and I noticed Optimus tense

"great party Nova" a deep voice said behind me "thanks" I smiled then looked over to see Megatron who took a sip of energon

"Starbeam, honey come here" he yelled and I pulled away "honey?"

Starbeam walked up and hugged Megatron's arm "yep, we are sparkmates now!" My eyes widened in shock

_Dear Primus we're screwed _I thought when a yell was heard behind me "Nova! Come here!"

I turned around and walked over to Jolt along with the other Autobots and Decepticons except Jazz and Barricade who were having a dance-off on the cybertronian size Tv with the human Wii next to it

"Just Dance?" Ratchet chuckled as he took another sip of energon

"yep I thought it would be a little fun" I shrugged before gulping down more energon

Ironhide smirked next to me "there are some two player romantic songs on there for you two" he glanced at both of us

"wonderful" I rolled my eyes "hey Jazz! I'm up next"

a laugh escaped him "can do Nova" he flipped to end the contest and the screen flashed **Player one wins!**

Cheers split the room and Bonecrusher shook Jazz'z hand then walked off while Jazz walked over and handed me the large Wii remote then handed Optimus the other one "I don't really dance" Optimus began but I pushed in front of the Tv and turned on Nitro Bot.

I laughed as Optimus stumbled a few times but I ended up winning "let's do a better song" he smiled then turned on a romantic song which we danced to and in the end Optimus bent over me and kissed me gently causing cheers to rise up from the bots around us

He pulled away and we gave the Wii remotes to two other bots before I walked over and boosted the energon up to high-grade and handed Optimus a new glass before grabbing one for myself

"this is enjoyable" Optimus smiled as he took a sip

"it sure is" I smiled "follow me" I led him into a room with a berth sized couch and closet

"what's this? He asked as he looked around

"a dirty room" I smiled then sat down on the couch "we can play some games in here"

I stood up and shook for a moment but regained my balance "I'll enjoy that" I picked up our glasses and handed him his before taking a gulp of mine, already feeling the drunk ness taking over

"felling drunk?" Optimus laughed with his words slurred "me to" I walked out of the room to see Starbeam and Megatron talking

"go talk to her, remember this is a truce party" Optimus said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck

"alright" I sighed then walked up to Starbeam who smiled "hey Nova what's up my girl"

"there's a game I would like you two to join" I smiled as I looked between the couple

"sure" Megatron laughed

"ok there is a secret room over in the corner with a closet and I thought we couples could have a little talk session followed by some games" I smiled "Optimus knows about the games not the closet"

Starbeam and Megatron looked at each other "sounds good" Megatron finally nodded

"I'll get you when it's time" I nodded then walked over to the drunk Autobots and Decepticons who were sitting down against the wall "drunk much?" I asked

"hell yeah" Ironhide laughed, I rolled my eyes and walked past Megatron "it's time" the couple followed me to where Optimus was leaning against the wall "Optimus time for those games" I smiled

Optimus followed us into the room where Megatron and Starbeam walked into the closet "what are you doing" Optimus gasped as I pushed him into the closet before stepping in myself and closing the door "you'll see"

An unexpected power down took over me.

~next morning~

I on lined to see Optimus shaking Megatron's hand "the truce is over" he stated "till next time"

I stood up and winked at Starbeam who smiled as the Decepticons transformed and flew out while I used my magic to make the building disappear and telaport all the Autobots to their rooms back at base

"that was amazing "Optimus smiled as we entered our room "thanks, I don't know about you but I am going to take a shower" I yawned then walked over to the shower room where I peeled off my armor and turned the water on "ah" I breathed

~later~

"That's a wrap!" A voice split the air and I gasped to see Wheelie along with Brains roll into the shower "great show!" They cheered and I screamed to back up into a concerned Optimus

"Wheelie! Brains! Optimus roared as I hugged into his chest with tears streaming down my face "you had no permission to watch! Or even know!" He rubbed my back soothingly

"oh man is she crying?" Wheelie rolled forward to rub my leg "listen Nova we're sorry we heard noise and thuds so we thought we would come look" I kicked him away and ran out of the room into the main room where Autobots looked at me "Nova? What's wrong?"

Optimus ran out of our room after me "Nova please" he caught up and held me close to kiss the top of my helm "it was wrong for them to watch I will make sure they get a fair punishment"

"what happened?" Ratchet yelled as he ran up and scanned me "wait a minute" he sighed then pinched the bridge of his nose and lowered his voice "stupid couples"

"yes we were" Optimus sighed and rubbed my arm

"then why is she crying?" Ratchet looked over me

"because Wheelie and Brains were watching"

I looked up "sorry, I don't like it when people watch when we do that stuff"

Optimus smiled and rubbed my arm "neither do I"

Jazz ran up to me "are you alright?"

I sniffed and smiled "yes I'm alright"

he gently touched my neck where a bruise was appearing "oh I see, and Wheelie along with Brains were watching"

"don't tell anyone!" I shrieked

"everyone already knows" Jazz sighed

I yawned "I bet but now I need some sleep" I walked away "night everyone!" I yelled as I entered our room I took off my armor and crawled into bed to pull the sheets over me

"Going to bed already?" Optimus smiled as he removed his cod piece and got into bed next to me

I looked down to see the sheets begin to glow "what the?"

"ready for round 2?"

* * *

**There you go chapter 7, Nova and Optimus got down! The fighting will start up between the cons and bots in the next few chapters! This is Nova Prime and I'm out**


End file.
